Down The Rabbit Hole Together
by HeartQueen14
Summary: Au of "XXIV: Jack Is Naked"; where Ashi is the deuteragonist of Jack when he got sent to the future. They both find themselves in a situation where they have to go through unusual obstacles to find their clothes and weapons from a white rabbit. (Jack/Ashi).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever _Samurai Jack_ fanfic! My creative muse is back! I have been so busy with life and trapped in the deep, dark pit of reality for an entire year. I have watched the show ever since I was kindergarten and it has always been my favorite show that I'll continue loving until the day I die. I wasn't even thinking about writing one until Tartakovsky brought Season 5 into our lives along with Ashi. The chemistry of Jashi is so powerful that I just have to go back to writing.

XXIV: Jack is Naked is my all-time favorite episode. Yes, I do ship Jashi. I hope you enjoy it and all reviews are welcome. A huge thank you to _orenashii_ for the encouragement and advice.

 _Samurai Jack_ belongs to _Genndy Tartskovsky_

* * *

Jack and Ashi walked side to side together as they wandered through a jungle while covered in mud. They had run into some trouble with a vicious robot slug at a swamp, the results of the battle ended with the beast dead and with the victorious winners coated in swamp muck. They soon stumbled upon a large isolated pond with a waterfall. They smiled with relief.

"Finally, a place where we can clean up," Ashi commented.

Jack turned to Ashi with a bashful smile as he said. "You can take a bath first if you like. I will be over there, giving you some privacy."

He turned to walk away to give her privacy but Ashi grabbed his hands. "Actually, how about we take a bath together?" she asked.

Jack looked at Ashi and immediately blushed when she suggested that idea. They have enjoyed the joys of being lovers, and there has been some time where they'd been very intimate with each other. "Ashi, I-I don't think i-it's such a g-good idea."

Ashi giggled from his embarrassed (and adorable) stuttering _He's so cute when he's flustered_. "But Jack, you really need a bath too and since we don't know this area, it would be safer for us if we both take one together."

"Hmm, well when you put it that way," Jack said, briefly considering the idea until his mind went back to being proper. "Wait. No, Ashi. Men a-and women bathing together is c-completely inappropriate." he tried to respond properly but failed.

"Are you forgetting the time when we've had done some inappropriate activities?" Ashi responded with a sly smile.

Jack closed his eyes and groaned _Why does she have to bring that up_ He opened his eyes, her eyes shining directly on his. "Please?" she asked sweetly. He sighed and eventually gave in.

Ashi smiled brightly as she propped her spare kusarigama down on a large rock and begin removing her clothes. Jack watched as she slipped out of her reed boots, slid the single strap of her leaf dress down from her shoulder, and pushed it down to the ground. His eyes travel down the delicate curves of her body. Beautiful was an amateur word to describe her. She moved forward into the water and swam only a short distance. She called out to Jack to come join her, his mind was made up there.

He set his sword aside on the same rock where Ashi's items are. He then carefully untied his obi, removed his gi and fundoshi, and placed them on the rock as he took off his sandals. Ashi shamelessly smiled and admired his strong muscular physique as he stripped down. Once nude, he stepped into the water and swam only a couple feet from Ashi. They could feel their insides getting giddy as they waded face to face with each other.

"Looks like you could use a good scrubbing on every inch of your body," Ashi whispered seductively, rubbing both her hands on his shoulders, massaging away the tense she feels on his biceps.

"Hmm, or perhaps I should do everything I have in my power to scrub you clean as well since you seem a lot dirtier than me," Jack responded in a deep tone and a sly look of his own, rubbing his hands up and down her back and massaging away the stress he feels on her.

"Really? Or maybe you're just as dirty as me." She responded with a laugh and Jack joined in.

Once their laughter decreased, Ashi wrapped her arms around his neck as she reached for the pin from his topknot, releasing his long, dark hair and burying her hands in it as she kissed his cheek. She took his hands, dragging him with her to the waterfall. They took deep breaths and dived in. Once underneath the waterfall, they both began to wash each other, scrubbing away all the dirt and filth from their hair to _every inch_ of their body. Jack caressed the mud off Ashi's face, tilting her head to look into her eyes. Ashi leaned in and closed her eyes as her lips brushed against Jack's lips, who was the same while holding her close to him.

A few minutes later, they resurfaced from the waterfall, Ashi giggled when she noticed that Jack's hair was blinding his eyes a bit so she helped by pushing his hair back. Jack chuckled as their eyes locked. "So, do you feel clean now?"

"Actually, I feel a lot dirtier," she answered, causing Jack to flushed hot red.

Jack swam underwater to the edge of the water with Ashi following suit. He surfaced, tied his hair back in its topknot, and lay back on the edge with a relaxed sigh. He raised his head up a bit that Ashi hasn't come up yet. Jack started to get worried. "Ashi? Ashi?" he called out to her, but there was no response. Ashi soon appeared in front of him, wringing some of the water from her hair. Jack could his breathing getting stiff as she rose up from the water.

"This is so relaxing, isn't it?" Ashi commented as she settled down on his lap. A silent gasp left Jack's throat as she sat back against his chest. Ashi smiled to herself with pride when she felt some poking on her backside. They looked around and enjoyed the beautiful scenery of the jungle with the tropical sounds of the birds.

It took him a couple of minutes to give his reply with a whisper in her ear. "Yes, more than relaxing actually." As he snaked his arms around her waist. Ashi let out a small gasp when Jack's lip pressed against her neck, kissing his way up to her ear again. Feeling consumed by passion, she turned around, to look at him straight into his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Jack held her closer to him as he deepened their kiss. She began to place her arms around his neck as she felt his lips kissing her back. Jack brought a hand up to her the back of her head, caressing her hair while rubbing her back up and down with the other one.

Just as their lust was about to heighten, their lips parted when they heard a strange rustling like metal clanking. They turned their heads to where the sound was and came from where they put their clothes and weapons. Suspicious, Jack gently told Ashi to wait in the water for a minute while he checks on the noise. Ashi watched as he rose up from the water which rose up to his knee. Jack stepped out of the water only to noticed that their clothing and weapons were gone. He let out a shocked gasp which Ashi took notice as she stepped out to see what was wrong. She gasped at the source.

"Our clothes!"

"Our weapons!"

They frantically scanned around the jungle for their missing items. Soon they noticed a white rabbit hopping away with Jack's gi and sword along with Ashi's kusarigama and leaf dress, and glared with anger despite the bizarre of an animal stealing their stuff. They chased after the rabbit together through the bushes.

"Rabbit? Rabbit! Come out, Rabbit!" Jack called out.

"Jack, over there!" Ashi said, pointing out to the movement of the bushes that was heading forwards. The chase began again as they ran after the little furry thief. They stopped for a moment, searched around the trees until Jack ducked down into the bushes and found rabbit footprints.

"This way!" As he got up and he and Ashi followed the footprints. They ran for a few minute until they suddenly fell down a mysterious rabbit hole together. They screamed as they kept falling to what seemed like a dark abyss. Jack quickly grabbed Ashi by the hand and pulled her towards him, embracing her body tightly against his chest with his arms covering most of her body, and then whirling his body over his back to protect them from the incoming impact.

* * *

Ashi's eyes flickered open as she tried to focus her vision, not recognizing her surroundings. She tried to stand up but felt something strong pressed against her back, stopping her from raising up.

Her vision finally focused and noticed that it was Jack's arms preventing her from standing up, as they were clinching tightly over her protectively with him lying under her.

Ashi gasped in fear, her hands quickly reaching his face as she tried to shake him awake. "Jack...Jack! JACK! Wake up, please!" she urged him, fearing the worst.

She let out a relieved sigh when she felt him stirred slightly under her. "Ashi? He said hoarsely as he tried to focus his vision.

As his vision cleared out and before he or Ashi could ask if they were alright, they noticed an unusual colorful car was heading straight towards them. Jack quickly got up, picked up Ashi as they avoided the car and a few others, hauling her bridal-style in his arms and running away from the incoming traffic.

They took cover behind a bus bench, panting from the sudden brush with motor vehicles and Jack was sitting against the back of the bench with their backs turned. He turned to Ashi who was still in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, are you?" she asked, caressing her hand on his cheek if there were any injuries and when he replied yes, she smiled in relief. When he found no injuries on her person, he let out a sigh that he never knew he was holding and smiled at her. They continued looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds until the sound of a car honking broke that silence, he set her down on the ground.

They slowly stood up from behind the bench to look at their new surroundings which was quite a strange place. The buildings had roofs were like mushrooms with spots, oddly-shaped motor vehicles with a few taxi cabs floating in the air, and some of the people appeared to be animal-inhabitants.

"What matter of place is this?" questioned Jack.

"Look up," Ashi said as she and Jack looked up at the sky, but there was no clouds, moon, sun, or even the sky. Except for the hole they've fallen in. "That hole that we fell into must lead to an underground city."

"Yes, a very unusual one." Just as they can process more on the city, a blue-skinned man who was dressed in a striped sweater, dark grey jeans, and black boots with a black mask around his eyes, a brown beret, and was had a cigar in his mouth and was carrying a large burlap sack over his shoulder was running down to where they stood and bumped into the samurai.

"Watch it!" Ashi yelled at the man.

The criminal turned to them with an annoyance in his voice. "Watch it?! Why do you and this guy watch where ya both-NAKED?"

Bewildered by the burglar's words, the samurai looked at Ashi and he saw that she was still completely naked, he could feel his entire face flushing. As he turned his head away, he looked down and realized that he too was naked as well. They've been so wrapped up in capturing the rabbit who stole their clothes that they've completely forgotten about their own state of dress or rather undress. His hands flung to cover his private areas and felt embarrassed, but then he noticed that the man's eyes were drifting up and down Ashi's bare body and the perverted smirk on his face showed how he felt what he was seeing. This made Jack's blood boiled in anger.

Ashi was so surprised and shocked that they've forgotten about their nudity, that she didn't notice that the criminal was gazing at her. What she did notice was Jack quickly stood in front of her with his arms spread out, shielding her from the burglar's lecherous stare. He had forgotten about his own personal privates, but it didn't matter to him anymore as he glared at the man, who dare invaded his love's modesty, with his signature samurai scowl.

"Sir, I must borrow your clothes and I am not sorry for what I'm about to do to you," Jack growled at him.

"My what?" The man asked before receiving a punch in the face by Jack's fist, resulting in him getting a bloody nose and a few broken teeth. Ashi wasn't sure what had just happened until she realized that the man was probably staring at her, she was very grateful that Jack helped out.

Jack dragged the man by the feet into an alley. Ashi followed too as she watched as he undressed the burglar and dressed in his clothing with his back facing her. She saw he adjusting the tight collar of his _borrowed_ sweater with an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Are you okay with wearing these clothes?" she asked him.

"Well, although they lack the comfort, duality, and style of my gi; these humble garments will have to hold me till we regained our proper attiiIRRRE!" his explanation was interrupted when he turned to see Ashi still exposed behind him. Flustered Jack quickly faced away from her with his voice cracking. "Ashi, you're still naked!" He said without looking at her, giving privacy to her undressed state.

Ashi looked down and realized she still didn't have any on. "Uh oh," Although it amused her a little to no end, how he'd flusteredly look away from what he'd passionately played and had seen many, many times, she knew that she needs clothes immediately.

She poked her head out from the alley to see if anyone would walk by so she can rob them of their clothes. She noticed a woman about her height was coming by wearing a dark blue jacket, black sweater, long jean skirt, black boots, and had on a red beret. Deciding that she will do, Ashi grabbed the woman by the shoulder and pulled her into the alley. Before the woman can even process on what's going on, Ashi knocked her unconscious with a lid from a nearby trash can. She stripped the woman from her clothes and put them in.

They both soon step out of the alley in their temporary wardrobe. Jack glanced at Ashi's new clothes and he had to admit she looked very lovely in a sorta criminal way. Ashi glanced at Jack's new clothes, and she had to admit that he looked very handsome in a sorta criminal way.

Jack picked up the abandoned burlap sack."Now to go find that rabbit," he said as they made their descent down the sidewalk side by side. While walking, Jack and Ashi couldn't help but wonder what was inside the sack, but soon their question was answered when they turned to a corner and jumped in surprise when they encountered an angry looking mob with pitchforks.

"That's the hoodlum that stole me cats!" The pink short, fat lady said, pointing at Jack.

"Mine too!"

"And mine."

Realizing that the mob has mistaken him as the man who stole their cats, Jack tried to explain but Ashi beat him to it. What?! No! We didn't steal anything from you." But that went bad quickly when the mob believed that she was his accomplice in his crime.

"So, you're with him too, eh? Get both of them!" The mob shouted out.

"Wait, please! We did not-" Jack tried to explain again, but failed as he and Ashi began to run away from the angry mob while carrying the burlap sack.

"You two will never get away you not-good...uh" the pink woman paused for a moment along with the mob, waiting for her response.

"Go on, say it!"

"Cat burglars!" As they began to chase the accused-couple again.

Jack and Ashi did everything they to outrun the mob away from them, had no success as they kept chasing them with their only on intent. They looked back at the mob, wondering how can they escape them. It wasn't long before a floating taxi cab hit Jack, plummeting him to the ground. "Jack!" Ashi cried out as she went over to him and leaned down to him, checking to see if he was okay. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jack replied, rubbing the sore spot on his head from the unexpected impact.

The driver of the taxi stepped out of the cab, went over to where Jack and Ashi was, and apologized. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry mister. Do you two need a ride?"

Once they noticed that the mob was coming at them, they immediately took his offer with a frantic manner as they ran towards the ballon-taxi. "Yes, we love to!" Ashi said as Jack dragged the driver to the car. "Please quickly, take us away from this faculty!" Jack requested to the driver as they all entered the cab. They watched from the backseat as the mob was heading closer to them and shouting at them in anger in their voice.

"It seems as though that angry mob is trying to get both of your attention." the taxi driver commented.

"Yes please, we must leave immediately," Jack said, grabbing the driver's arm.

"The urgency in your grip tells me you two are in grave danger. l will take you the heck out of here." As the driver began to start the car to float but nothing happened.

"We're not moving!" Ashi commented.

"It seems we are too heavy. l will release some ballast." The taxi driver opened the trunk of the cab and a mechanic arm pushed some ballast out. The ballon-cab rose up by a few feet but it wasn't high enough. It was only high enough for a person of the mob to throw a bottle at the passengers but missed as the samurai and former assassin quick wits helped them avoid the glass bottle.

"We have to get higher," Jack said.

"I'm afraid we are too heavy." The driver shrugged out. Then the taxi tilted when one of the mob jumped up to the car, holding on the door edge on Ashi's side. Ashi grabbed the man's hand and bent his fingers backward, cracking his finger bones. The man yelped in pain as he fell down to the ground. Few others jumped up to the cab, holding on to the cab and trying to get the accused thieves. Jack knife-hand strike their hands while Ashi bent the fingers, getting them off the cab.

"We gonna get out of here," Ashi said, bending fingers off the car.

Jack couldn't agree more. "I agree, but the only way we will be able to rise higher if only we had some weight left to drop,"

Ashi took notice of the sack of stolen cat that Jack still held in his hand. "Uh, Jack?" Pointing at the bag in his hand.

Jack looked at the bag in realization. He let out a silent embarrassed oh as he opened up the sack and released all the cats, thus lifting the ballon-taxi up into the air.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now my friend." The driver joked as he drove the cab up in the air.

Ashi and Jack took and released deep breaths in relief. They leaned back a bit as their eyes looked at the bizarre surroundings of the city as they rode by. The Suddenly, a strange tiny elephant-fairy flew by them. It turned and stared at them for a minute before disappearing into a poof. "What was that?" Jack asked the taxi driver, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, look at that. A white rabbit." The driver pointed out, pointing to the right down to the ground.

"Wait, what?!" Ashi exclaimed in surprise as she leaned forward to her side to see where the driver was pointing at.

"White rabbit?" Jack too exclaimed as he leaned over to Ashi's side. They looked down and spotted the white rabbit running down the road. They leaped from the taxi and a few buildings and chased the rabbit through the alleyways, but trouble came back again when they ran into the mob again. "Are you kidding me?" Ashi expressed out her annoyance.

"Up there!" Jack pointed up at an open window of the building that was in front of them. He allowed Ashi to climb up first and followed foot as they made it to the room. They found that it was a dressing room filled with costumes. They heard banging downstairs, looked out outside, and saw the mob was kicking their way into the building.

"We have to get out of these clothes and put on something else," Jack said as he scanned through the rack of clothing. Ashi, looking around the room, noticed a long blonde wig where a golden crown rest on it was propped on the dressing table. As she grabbed the wig, she turned to Jack who was holding a blue dress with a white apron and a red, white, and gold prince charming costume.

"Quick, put this on," Jack told Ashi, holding out the dress out for her.

But Ashi had something else in mind, as she looked at the wig and Jack again. "Actually, I have another idea, princess." She said with a tone of playful wickedness, walking towards him with the wig in her hand.

Jack saw that her lips curled into a dark smile and quickly recognized the look in her eyes.

 _Oh no._

* * *

The mob made their way into the building, up the stairway, and to the door with a star. The lean man with a pitchfork banged his hand against the door. "Open the door or we're coming in," he shouted. When there was no reply, the mob was about to break their way through the dressing room but stopped when the door opened and the samurai came out wearing the dress, apron, wig, and crown.

Jack never felt so humiliated in his life as he feels right now, but he kept that to himself as he sheepishly smiled at the mob. "Hello." he greeted them with an attempted feminine voice.

The mob immediately dropped to their knees and pleaded in an apologetic manner. "Oh, forgive us, lady. We was in pursuit of a couple of thieves. You haven't seen one or two of them about, have you?" the man asked the recently disguised samurai.

Ashi soon stepped out of the dressing room, wearing the prince costume and a shoulder-length black wig. She also had a saber in her hand " No, good sir. I'm afraid we haven't." She responded in a deepened voice.

"They must have gone this way. Come on!" The man said as he and the mob went down the stairs and left the building.

Once they made sure that they were gone, Jack and Ashi let out deep sighs of relief. The samurai turned to the former assassin with a frown of annoyance but Ashi didn't care as she laughed quietly at his new clothes.

"Wow, didn't know blue was your color." She teased with a grin.

"You know I could have had the suit instead." He replied with a sly eyebrow arch.

"It still worked, didn't it?"

"Indeed it did, my beautiful prince. But let us not mention this to anyone." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll just keep this as our secret, my samurai princess." She kissed his cheek.

They broke apart as they ran downstairs to find the exit, but bumped into a redhead man with some paper rolled up in his fist.

"Oh, there you are." The man said, dragging Jack out the room. "We've been looking all over for you. Have you any idea what time it is?"

"What?" Ashi exclaimed as she followed the director, who was dragging the disguised samurai to a different room. "Wait, there's been a mis-"

"Quiet!" The director cut her out. "Your part isn't up yet! Now hurry you're on!" As he pushed Jack on stage.

Jack quickly regained balance from the shove, he realized that he was now standing on a stage with an actor, who was holding a staff prop, and in front of a lot of people watching the play. He stood there wondering what have he and Ashi gotten themselves into.

Ashi watched worryingly from behind the curtains. _Oh boy, what have we gotten ourselves into_

* * *

Writing my fanfiction for an entire year is incredibly fun to write. I almost forgot how much fun writing is and makes me smile and I finished this on my birthday too. I'm having this as my late entry to jashi month (combination of day 19 and day 28). I'll be back with Pt 2.

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Whew! I'm back with the next and last chapter. 5K words and all. Thanks to all of you who followed and reviewed. Special thanks to Jashi Discord members especially Ore, Fox, and Techo for their suggestions that ended up making it even more funnier. This story was really fun to write than I imagined and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Jack stood on stage silently with a confused expression on his face, wondering what he was supposed to do as he was being stared by the large audience, who apparently thought he was the princess of the play.

"And now Princess of Hearts, I have you right where I want you. And this time there will be no escape." said the priest actor.

Jack stared at the actor for a few confusing minutes before turning to the director, who was stomping his right foot impatiently, and Ashi, who was apparently the prince of the play, just shrugged. "Your line," the director told the samurai princess, pointing at his script. But Jack shook his head, not quite understanding what he means by line. "You're supposed to scream _Aahh_."

Jack let out a very weak high scream."Aahh!" The director face-palmed in disappointing anger while Ashi silently laughed to herself. _Smooth Jack_.

So the director told him his next line. "My fair prince will rescue me."

"My fair prince will rescue me," Jack said. He gave out an awkward smile, hoping that nothing else humiliating happens. But that fell short when he felt some shuttling in his blouse and an apple fell out of his dress, rolling far away from him and the actor. Another apple fell out of his dress, Jack quickly covered his chest and smiled very sheepishly as the actor looked at him flabbergasted and trying to ignore what had just happened.

Ashi covered her mouth with her hand to hold in her laughter, the director became very baffled by the apples and turned to her for an explanation. "She's sensitive about her chest size." She shrugged.

"Yes yes, your prince might come but he will be too late to save you from the Cheshire Dragon." The actor said as he pointed his staff to the cardboard castle. From behind the curtains, Ashi saw a huge shadow coming from behind the castle and was very familiar with the sickening horns of whatever she was looking at. Jack thought the same too as his eyes widened as he saw the shadow as well.

"Aku!" They both exclaimed. Jack quickly snatched the actor's prop out of his hand and gave out a battle cry as he pounced on Aku. Ashi took out her saber but feeling it's lightweight, she ran her finger against the blade and realized that it was fake. But she still decided to make the best of it as she charged on stage to attack Aku, ignoring the cries of the director "You're not on yet! You're not on yet!"

Unbeknown to Ashi and Jack, the creature that they took as Aku was actually a group of actors wearing a huge costume of an evil grinning dragon. The actors roared but their roars quickly turn to painful grunting as the samurai and former assassin attacked them brutally with their weapons of choice together. The audience and director watched in shocked as the two beat up the actors inside the dragon costume. Once the beast was defeated, the crowd went wild with cheer. The actors crawled out of the costume in pain.

"Whoops, sorry." Ashi gave the actors an embarrassed apology.

 _"Kiss you two!"_

The samurai and former assassin turned to the director. _"WHAT?"_ they responded to the director's command in flabbergasted shock.

The directors hugged himself, pouting his lips as he mined the act in question to the couple while looking at them with a distressed look on his face. Ashi and Jack turned to look at one another, the samurai blushed profusely "Let's give the people they want." Ashi whispered in his ear as she grabbed his face and kissed him, planting her lips against his. He soon became relaxed into it as they closed their eyes and the audience cheer with passion. As they opened their eyes again, they soon noticed the white rabbit running out of the theater and dashed off the stage, disregarding the director's protests about their next lines.

Once they made it outside, Jack and Ashi looked around the street for the little thief and spotted it going to an entrance with a bunch of people. They followed it, avoiding incoming cars. They gasped as they entered the place. It was an enormous train station filled with people, waiting on catching a ride on centipede-like trains that rails were in different angles and heights. They wondered how are they going to find the rabbit in the crowd not too long before Jack soon spot it on aboard one of the trains on the next rails. Ashi noticed too as she and Jack glared at the furry passenger. After they jumped across the rails, they saw that the train was leaving and immediately chased after it.

But were stopped by three little-redhead girls who were in their way. "Look, it's the Princess of Hearts and The Prince!" The little girl in pink said with excitement.

"Just like in the play." The one in green, pointing at something. Ashi and Jack turned to where she was pointing and saw a poster sign of the play that they were forced to participate in with the picture of a woman and man wearing the same costumes that they were wearing.

 _That explains a lot._ "Please, we don't have time," Jack told the girls.

But they didn't pay attention to what he said as they were gazing at his costume. "And she's wearing the magic apron. I want it!" The girl in blue excitedly cried out as she tears the white apron from Jack's dress.

"I want the dress!" As the green one ripped off the bottom hem of the dress.

"I want the blouse!" As the pink one torn the top of his dress.

"No, wait! Stop!" Jack yelled out as he was left with nothing but a torn skirt.

Ashi quickly stepped front of Jack before the girls might take the last piece of his clothing. "Stop it! We have to leave now."

But the little girls soon mistook her for the prince and wanted souvenirs of her costume as well. "I want the pants." The blue girl said as she torn off the pants of Ashi's prince costume. Luckily for her (and Jack) the bottom part of the suit was big enough to cover up a little bit of her womanhood.

Having enough of this, Jack removed his blonde wig from his head and Ashi's, which shocked the girls who they saw that they are not the prince or princess. They screamed and ran away from the two imposters.

Jack and Ashi noticed the train was about to leave out of their sight. "Ashi, hurry!" As Jack grabbed her arm and ran to chase after it. But he suddenly heard a ripping sound coming from behind him and felt something light in his hand like a cloth. Jack looked down at his hand and saw that he was holding the now torn shirt of Ashi's costume in his hand. Shockingly confused, the almost-naked samurai turned around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw his love, standing almost-naked as him with her breasts exposed and only wearing the bottom part of the prince suit.

There was too much fabric in the costume and wasn't sewn very properly. Jack had accidentally grabbed the sleeve of the suit instead of her arm, so when he ran he unintentionally ripped the whole shirt off Ashi's torso.

Ashi stood and stared at her now almost-exposed form in flabbergasted shock. Jack, however, was completely mortified and shocked by what he had done. "Ashi, I am so sorry. I-I...!" He frantically apologized to her as he quickly wrapped the remains of the suit around her chest and torso. Yet blushed when his hands brushed against her breasts as he was wrapping.

"No, it's okay. It was just an accident." Ashi reassured him with a shyly smile.

"Are you sure?"

"No damage at all." Jack smiled back as Ashi gave him a quick kiss. Once he finished, they began again with their chase for the train. As they were running, Ashi turned her head to Jack with a sly smile. "But you know Jack. If you wanted to see me topless, all you had to do was ask." she teased him with a wink. Jack's face immediately flushed as Ashi giggled while catching up with the train. They saw that they were keeping up with the rabbit by the window.

A short police officer was walking around the station with his baton until he saw the two running past him. "Hey, you! You folks can't walk around here almost-naked. Stop!" But they didn't listen to him. He ran over to a wind-it-up intercom, cranked it up, and called the other officers. "Calling all units! Calling all units! Almost-naked man and woman running loose in terminal! I repeat, almost-naked. Arrest them immediately."

As Jack and Ashi made it towards a tunnel where the train was heading, they quickly halted as three small police officers came in their sight in front of them.

"There they are! The balding officer said. "Hold it right there, you two." As he and the other two officers are running towards them. Ashi and Jack saw that the train was leaving and immediately jumped on the rails, chasing after it. "Stop!" The police officers cried out.

The couple continued their chase to the train. Ashi looked behind her and gasped. "Jack!" Jack looked behind him as well and saw the police officers driving a small beetle car on the rails and was heading towards them. He and Ashi picked up the pace.

Once close enough to the back door, Jack told Ashi to hop on his back and hold on. She did so as she jumped on his back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and had her legs plastered on the front of his. Jack got a strong grip on the door handle and hopped on the steps with Ashi still on his back. When he tried to open the door it won't budge. So he and Ashi both tried knocking on it to get somebody's attention, but the only person who notices them was a baby boy who was waving and giggling at them. They looked back and saw the officers getting closer.

"Hold on tight," Jack gently command Ashi as he pulled hard on the door handle, ripping it off its hinges. The broken door hit the officer's car, knocking them off the rails and causing a small explosion. They entered the back of the train and scanned the room for the rabbit. But all they found was the passengers staring at them in disbelief and shock.

"Why, they're almost-naked." An old man in pale red and orange said, pointing at Ashi and Jack. The woman in green screamed as she covered the baby's innocent eyes from their indecent-exposure especially the female's.

Jack and Ashi looked at their somewhat new attire and each other's and blushed brightly in embarrassment at their almost-exposure in the public eye. Jack quickly shifted back to their situation, "I guess it's not in here." Ashi hopped off Jack's back and stood next to him. His eyes wandered down her nearly-nude body, admiring her curves before silently shaking his head in embarrassment, berating his mind for being indecent at a time like this. "We'll have to check the next car," As he held Ashi's hand, escorting her to the next passenger car and also keeping her close to him in case any of the male passengers' eyes wandered on Ashi in an inappropriate way.

Meanwhile, Ashi was too busy admiring Jack's sculpted body, looking at every single detail of his upper and lower muscles. She didn't even hear what he said until he gently grabbed her hand."Right," Ashi agreed with a blush, feeling embarrassed for being distracted from staring at Jack's underdressed form as they walked out of the back car.

A tall humanoid man in blue was staring at Ashi as she left before he receives a painful whack in the head with a purse by his humanoid wife in purple and pink, who was sitting next to him and glaring at him.

"You obviously love women with that kind of thickness more than you love me. Admit it, you perverted swine!" The woman yelled at her husband with insulted-anger in her voice.

"Sweetie, I-I.." The husband tried to defend himself with an explanation but was met with even more painful whacks and slaps by his wife's purse and hand.

* * *

Back at the crash, one of the policemen quickly recovered, pulled out a wind-it-up walkie-talkie, and cranked it up. "Calling for backup! Calling for backup! Look out for an almost-naked man and woman on the A-train."

* * *

Jack and Ashi walked close together through each of the passager cars for the rabbit, searching each seat. They ignored all the stares they were given by the other passengers as Jack opened the door to the next car. He and Ashi scanned their eyes around the room before spotting a pair of white rabbit ears.

"Gotcha," Ashi whispered with a confident smirk as she and the samurai crept up slowly to the seat where the rabbit was sitting.

Jack was about ready to grab it when he heard a yelp coming from behind him. He turned his head behind him and saw some of the passengers tugging Ashi away from him while she yelling at them to let her go. "Let her go!" Jack growled, quickly forgetting about the rabbit as he pulled the passengers off of her, but was soon overpowered by even more passengers who were now tugging them away from the car and the rabbit.

"Stop right there."

"Not another step!"

"We got you and the little missy now, Buster!"

"No please! You don't understand." Jack tried to explain but they won't listen.

Once the train stopped, the passengers got out with the other ones dragging Jack and Ashi with them too. The police officers, who were called in as backup, noticed the almost-nudists coming out of the train. "Hey, that's them. The almost-naked man and woman. Stop them."

The two gasped as the officers were heading towards them. Despite the man's grip, Jack managed to turn his head to see the rabbit was heading to another train. Ashi noticed too as she and Jack looked up at the hanging lamps. She removed the man from Jack's shoulders by throwing him into the officers. Jack did the same for her with the man on her shoulders, throwing him into a cart of luggage.

"Nice throw." Ashi complimented Jack as they jumped up to the lamps and swung their way to the other train.

"Thank you, yours as well too!" Jack compliment Ashi as they entered the train. The two officers, who quickly recovered, ran into the other passenger car of the train. Once the doors closed and the train started, Jack and Ashi looked through the door window and saw the rabbit sitting in the other car, but also saw the officers entering the car and searching around for them.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack exclaimed while Ashi rolled her eyes. They both began crawling their way up to the engineer car.

The engineer was keeping his eye on the rails until the door opened by a strange man who was wearing nothing but a blue rag and with a beautiful woman who was wearing rags as well. Jack shushed the engineer to not make a sound, but the driver shifted his eyes to the alarm lever on the wall. Before he could even reach it, Ashi had him in a chokehold and held him there until he passed out. The samurai and former assassin looked down at the man and shooked their heads in disapproval as Ashi dropped him on the ground with a thud.

"They never listen to us, do they?" Ashi commented.

"No, not at all," Jack said as he picked the engineer up by the collar and stripped him out of his uniform.

* * *

The policemen felt the train moved rather roughly from the heavy thud of the engineer just a few seconds ago. "What was that? Let's check up front." As they went to the door of the engines and opened it, there they found the driver (or rather Jack disguised as the engineer) with his back turned on them. "Have you seen an almost-naked man or woman on the train?"

"No, sir! I can't say I have." Jack told them in an attempted British accent.

"Well if you do, please notify us."

"Yes, sir. Of course."

"'Come on. Let's check the cargo hold." One of the officers told the other as they went out the door. Unbeknown to the officers, Ashi was hiding just above their heads and was clinging onto the ceiling. Once they left, she dropped down, landing on her feet perfectly.

"Are they gone enough for us to get the rabbit?"

"I don't know. I'll check. You stay right here in case he wakes up." Jack said as they glanced at their underdressed victim. He left out the engineer and looked out into the car's door window to see if the officers had left the other car. When they left out the car where the rabbit was, he grabbed the door handle and...

"Look!" A woman yelled, alarming all of the other passengers and Jack while pointing at the opened door of the engine room. "Nobody's driving the train."

The passengers began to panic and turned to Jack. "Are you crazy, man? Get back in there. What are you waiting for? Hurry or we'll crash!" A dog-humanoid man told the disguised samurai, dragging him back to the engineer station.

Ashi was surprised when she saw Jack being pushed back into the room. "What's happening?"

"The passengers want me to drive the train before we crash." Jack looked at the controls of the train very nervously.

"Do you know how to drive a train?"

"No! I don't even know how to drive a car."

"Well, I think now is a good time to learn," Ashi said with a distressed look as she pointed at the incoming train from the other rails. She grabbed the unconscious engineer and tried to shake him awake, but no avail. "Come on, wake up, wake up."

"Wake up! Wake up! We're about to crash!" Jack tried to wake him up as well, but the engineer was too knocked out. So they decided to operate the train on their own. They pushed and pulled every button and lever to stop the train, but none of them worked until Jack pushed a button that causes the train to fly uncontrollably in the air.

"Don't you know what you're doing? Use the trackball, man." the dog-humanoid man, pointing at the trackball on the controls.

Curious of its purpose, Jack twirled the trackball to the right, causing the train to turn to that direction. A dragonfly-train was flying right at them, Ashi quickly twirled it to the left. The couple took turns with the trackball, avoiding all the flying transportations in the air and the ones on the rails until the train crashed against a beetle-shaped train. The train began to spin out of control as it was falling right out of the sky. The passengers screamed and panicked as they held on to each other. Ashi held on to Jack tight as he held her close in his arms, bracing for impact. The train soon crashed in a bizarre forest with a lot of damage and injured people.

Jack coughed and fanned the smoke away with his hand. He opened his eyes and noticed that the train was upside down and Ashi was unconscious next to him. He quickly recovered and turned to her. Fearing the worst, Jack held her tight in his arms and looked at her with a face of concerns. "Ashi. Ashi, wake up. Please wake up." he pleaded.

He let out a relieved sigh that he never knew he was holding as her eyes began to open. "Jack?" Ashi asked hoarsely as she rubbed her head with a groan.

"Yes, I'm here but are you alright?" Jack asked with concern, he smiled in relief when she replied yes.

Ashi looked around the room then turned to Jack as he helped her on her feet. "What happened?"

"We've crashed the train."

"And destroyed your disguise too." Ashi pointed at Jack's rags.

Jack looked down and saw that he was almost-naked again in his torn skirt. The crash must have damaged the engineer's clothes and torn it off from his body somehow. A few strands of his hair fell out of the pin as well. "Hehe, yes. Looks that way," Jack chuckled and flushed a bit. They soon heard the passengers exclaiming in pain and the policemen calling out to them to see if they're okay. "We should probably get out of here."

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea," Ashi said as she and Jack ran out of the train. They scanned the area, all there was just a few people injured until they saw the white rabbit running into the forest, and immediately chased after it. They ran through some strange flowers with faces on them and up a couple of hills.

The rabbit ran past the field of weird huge plants with holes inside as the samurai and former assassin ran by. They stopped for a moment to look around, Jack noticed the plants. Curious to if the rabbit was inside, Jack leaned over to hear a sound from inside one of the holes, but what he got was a blue-tongue creature sticking into his left ear. Jack backed away and covered his ear from the plant as more of the creature came out. He and Ashi ran away from the plant.

"Well, that was disturbing," Ashi commented until hers and Jack's ears picked up a dashing sound running behind them. They turned to a hollow log where it's moss has apparently moved for a few seconds. Moving the moss a bit from the entry, they looked inside and saw that there was no other end of the log. The two began crawling inside, they went as further as they can go until Jack fell down a hole so did Ashi, that led them to a small empty room with a little few plants. The room had absolutely no doors and the only way to get in and out was the tunnel, so they wondered where else could the rabbit may have gone to.

"Look," Ashi pointed at the rabbit's footprints that led to the wall. Bewildered and confused, Jack pushed the wall, revealing itself as a small tiny door that led to a room filled with items like someone lives there. They entered the room and behind a blue cushion was a pair of white rabbit ears.

"We got you now, rabbit." Jack grabbed the rabbit by the ears and lifted it up. "Ah-Ha!" He exclaimed in triumph but was surprised when he and Ashi saw that the rabbit was attached to a little girl in a red hood. _What the?_

"Hey! Put me down you! Let me go!" The child told Jack in her British accent. Ashi pulled down her hood, seeing that she was a normal little girl. "Hey lady, what's the big idea?" She complained as she pulled up her hood.

Jack just as bewildered as Ashi when they began to discover that the creature that they have been chasing was actually a little girl. But they shifted back to their situation. "You've stolen our weapons and our clothes," Ashi explained to the child, pointing out at her and Jack's state of almost-exposure.

"What have you done with them?" Jack asked her while still holding her by her backpack.

"Take it easy. They're in my backpack." The girl told them, pointing at her rabbit backpack.

"Your backpack?" Jack arched an eyebrow at the backpack in surprise.

"You mean this rabbit is actually your backpack?" Ashi flabbergasted asked as well.

"Sure." The girl said as she unzipped the backpack, opening it and releasing their clothes and weapons.

"My sword!" Jack exclaimed as his sword fell out of the backpack.

* * *

After a few minutes of privacy, the samurai and his love were back in their regular clothing again and had their weapons on them too. They turned to the little girl with a disapproving look on their faces. "Did not your parents teach you it is wrong to steal?"

The little girl shed and sniffed a tear as she explained. "I don't have any parents. I'm all alone," Jack and Ashi's expression soon turned into melancholy as they felt sorrow for the child as she continued. "I saw our stuff just sitting there so I took them. I'm sorry, I was hungry. Your sword and bathrobe looked valuable as her dress and chain knife. Almost as valuable as robot-slug tusks."

"Robot-slug tusks?" Jack and Ashi exclaimed in surprise and unison. Ashi turned to the child with a reassuring smile. "It's okay, besides I think we know how to help you with your hunger problem."

* * *

Ashi and the little girl were sitting on a boulder, waiting for Jack to come up with the expensive items in question. They all went back to the swamp where Ashi and Jack fought the giant robot-slug to receive its tusks from the muddy water.

Ashi suddenly remembered about her and Jack's private bath time together and wondered with great regret of humiliation if the little girl saw them. "Uh...Hey..W-When you said you saw our stuff sitting on the rock, did you see anything else?" She stammered, afraid to hear what her answer was.

"No," The child answered, Ashi let out a deep breath of relief. "Why? Was there's something I wasn't supposed to see?" she asked her with an eyebrow arch.

Ashi's face paled, not knowing to expose a young child to things that she really shouldn't know at her age especially one that involves her and Jack together. "No no, just asking."

No sooner when she said that, Jack emerged from the swamp completely muddy and holding the two enormous tusks in his hands. He set them down on the ground as Ashi and the little girl hopped out the boulder. "Will these do?"

The child grabbed the tusks in her hands so strong that it surprised Ashi and Jack for her age. "Wow mister and misses, Thanks. I'll never go hungry again." She happily thanked the two with joy in her heart as she walked away with the tusks.

"This has been very strange day today," Ashi commented.

"And an even stranger world I fear we have yet to visit," Jack said. He then turned to Ashi. "Promise me we will never speak of this day ever again?"

"Promise." Ashi took notice that Jack and his clothes were completely covered in mud and filth again. "Aww Jack, you're all dirty again. Well, I guess you have to get clean up again." And she soon took notice of debris on herself from the train crash and smiled shyly. "And I guess so I do too."

Jack's face flushed as he quickly remembered their little bathing time that had they on the run for their clothes today. "I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, I-I mean After all the trouble we went through to get our clothes back, I think it wouldn't be a good idea for us to take a bath again until we reach a city or a bathhouse. A-and I don't want to risk the chances of losing our attires again and..." But Ashi was unhinged as she approached Jack, leaned forward, and kissed his lips with passion. He stood stiff there for a moment before relaxing and returning the kiss with equal lust.

"But Ashi," Jack purred as he took the kiss for a breath, resting his forehead against hers. "What about our clothes if we leave them unguarded again?"

Ashi shined a warm smile that basically melted Jack as she leaned in for another kiss. "We'll work something out," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Ashi moaned softly as Jack's tender fingers massaged through her scalp. As the night and moon shined down, They have decided to bathe again in the pond but this time kept their attires close to them by placing them on a rock that closes to the waterfall where they were sitting on the edge of the water. "Told you this would work out nicely."

Jack leaned his head down a bit to whisper in her ear. "Indeed, it has. Much more than that actually," As he planted kisses on her neck with lustful turned around and cradled his face with her hands as she looked deep into his eyes. "My samurai princess." she teased him as she planted her lips against his in a kiss. "My beautiful prince." He responded back by deepening their kiss as their deep passion soar through the night without any interruptions.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
